Dog days are over
by li ross
Summary: AU! Wow, I can't believe I'm writting an AU, but yup, Ozbert here. I'm jsut starting with this, so here's a sort of preview via the first chapter. I would like to know what you think about it before going on with the final drafts of other chapters. Oz and Gil are students gil's older , destiny will make sure to tangle them together, no matter what the price is. Drama,some fluff...


So... This is a "preview" of an AU I've been writing, I'd like to know how you feel about it. I mean, the whole story is already half written in my head and notebooks, but I'd enjoy receiving a few opinions before I do anything about it.  
Not much happens in this chapter though, it's more like a portrait of Oz's life. (Yup, this will be ozbert). Anyway I'm all ears (:

Dog days are over: 1

My... it's so late!

Unimaginably shiny golden strands cut the air graciously as their owner half-run half-walked across the apartment. In the meantime, Ada's slightly nervous, slim fingers hurriedly pushed a light lip balm and her phone into a small purple and copper bag.

Oz! – She called out in a shout; even though her voice still sounded "sweet as honey to the bee". – May I… - She drifted off mid-question as her mind focused all it's efforts into getting her keys out of the purse she'd just stuffed with random other objects. She knew she should have done that before, but forgetting was so easy…

Her brother's face came back rapidly from the corridor with a calm, tender request for her to tell him whatever she needed. Relief instantly washed over her affably tender features.

I'm sorry I'm always asking you for favours but… Would you mind taking Finnegan out for a walk? Really, I'm sorry! It's just so late, and it's unfair that he'll have to hold on until later just because I took too long to get ready and all…

She spoke everything in one breath, both out of the rush and the fact she was honestly sorry to ask for so much from her brother.

Sure sis. – Her brother answered with a warm smile. Something between a downpour and random rain had been falling outside the whole day and threatened to resurge from the dark, grey sky at any moment, but it wasn't so terrible a meanace – In fact, I think I'll take him now so we can walk you to the bus stop. – His smile widened. He was still happy to be of any help for his sister.

Oh, thank you so much, brother! I'm always asking you for favours, it's not fair, but I'll repay it someday!

Oz giggled kindly

Don't worry sis, I'm glad to do so.

Hastier than Ada had been to open the door (which had been right behind her) and push the elevator button, her brother had already grabbed the first coat he'd seen and Finnegan's leash, so in no time they were out, facing the newborn cold of an autumn dusk. With quite an effort, threads of violet, dark pink and (mostly) indigo-like shades of blue struggled to shine at every gap in the sky the opaque, inky clouds would fail to cover.

You could feel the sudden temperature drop hit you fast, though not as violently as one would have imagined… Or so though Oz, jacket half over him by now. However, he soon caught Ada shivering softly out of the corner of his eye, and there went his coat again. It wasn't the best he could have chosen (thank the hurry for that) but it was still quite a help, even if she already had a long, fashionable topcoat on her, matching her perfectly plaited skirt.

Here, you seem cold – he offered with a smile as Finnegan (whose leash he was holding on his other hand) run towards the nearest tree.

B-but… You'll get cold brother, I'm fine!

I'm not cold, come on, take it – He reassured her. _Well, that's almost true_, he thought in the interim.

So, on they went. They didn't talk much during there little promenade. The cold air that would quickly invade their throats was no encouragement for a conversation, besides, Oz had spent the whole morning chatting with his slightly younger (although she actually looked older) sister as he made his biggest effort to help her with a subject from school that had been driving her mad lately (more specifically, physics), so the silence did not become uncomfortable as they walked side by side, letting Ada's pet circle around them as he sniffed at half everything around himself.  
Four blocks ahead and past an avenue, then one block to the left and there they were. Ada's bus stop was slightly crowded that day, but the threatening sky above them and the fact it was about time for people to leave their jobs and return home only made it logical. In any case, time passed by quickly for the siblings, who entertained each other with some easy flowing small talk. Oz only felt it for the dog. The constant noise and bright lights of a crowded street full of traffic were not resulting exactly lulling for his enhanced senses. Luckily, only seconds after he realized he was about to start feeling impatient, Ada's bus arrived – rather full of empty seats – and he waved goodbye to her as cheerfully as he had been showing himself the whole day.  
The blond teenager grabbed his sister's pet's leash tighter just in case and turned around, beginning the somewhat fast walk back home. His first priority was to exit that particularly trafficked street. Just around the corner, the transversal road on which his apartment was located had a significantly lower rate of urban noise, and he could guess that was exactly what his sister's barely-older-than-a-puppy dog was craving for.

They had almost gotten there –just passed the parking lot's entrance right before the turn, when Finnegan chose to stop at another tree for a second. Oz barely had to take one more step to the left; he had already been walking the pretty little creature near the kerb in case he felt the urge to take another "break".

What he didn't plan, though, was what happened after that.

If you asked him now, he'd still insist that it was not the poor creature's fault, anyway. And he'd be right.

At the same time at which his pet faced the front once more to retake their way, a flash of golden hair (barely darker that Ada's or his own) hurried past him and tried to pass between a group of elder women walking on the same street and the already mentioned tree. The only pro0blem was that the space separating said group of people and the trunk measured, at a maximum, 30 centimetres.

Next thing he knew, Oz could hear a three soft cries from Finnegan and a pair of mismatched eyes was turning around to stare angrily at him –or rather at them.

Oz took a moment to process everything that had happened as his eyes travelled the figure before him.

Tall, blonde, and holding a mysterious pair of eyes – one golden, the other of dark ruby red. The boy frowning at him was almost completely covered in black –if you considered his now-washed-up grey jeans so. A pair of headphones hanged halfway between what Oz assumed would be the level of his ears under so much hair and the collar of his leather jacket; probably having dropped during the minor accident. He had the looks of someone who would walk in a hurry and want to get home as fast as possible, doing his best to ignore the world around him in the meantime.

Anyway, Oz didn't need to figure that out to guess he was pissed by what had just happened.

Hey genius, I can't forbid you to go around troubling others with your piece of furry waste, but you could at least matter to keep them out of people's way.

Oz answer was clam, even after the other's poisonous attitude towards him. Finnegan had leaned on his leg, standing on his back legs, and the green-eyed boy softly caressed him as he spoke, soothingly.

There's no need for you to talk that way. I mean, I'm not blaming you but you shouldn't say it was his fault either; he could not have seen you coming from behind that way, you know? Nor could I have done so. I understand you were in a hurry an all but you don't need to speak so harshly. If anything I'd think it was nobody's fault, 'kay? Besides he's the only one who got hurt so...

The passerby had stayed for a few moments until he'd finished talking, even if he showed no signs of actually minding what his words meant. Promptly, though, he just rolled his eyes and turned to leave, rather proudly if you'd asked whoever was watching.

Yeah, well, whatever... The mismatched eyes guy muttered as his eyed what Oz could guess was some vehicle approaching from behind him. Swiftly, his brief interlocutor jumped forward and crossed the street just in time to run in front of a bus and stop it so that he could get in. It was only then that Oz realized it had just started raining once again, as his brain made him aware of the brown, square-ish object that had been dropped where only moments before the other teen had been standing. By the time he reacted and tried to follow the other blonde, his bus was already driving away.

Picking it up, Oz looked inside and felt glad to find an Id he could use to return the wallet.

"_Id N° 096486313  
Vincent Nightray_

_Born: 08-20-1996_

_Address: 24 High Brighton Street, 2nd "b"_

_Expire date: April 2014_

_Lattowidge School's Students Library_"

_Oh well..._

Oz smiled to himself resignedly. Calling Finnegan softly, he inaugurated the path towards his home once again, playing a full orchestra of different thoughts inside his head all the while. He yawned. He certainly was tired, specially considering it was Sunday, but "_oh well"_ at least he'd been able to help his sister.  
Perhaps he'd have time to read a little of his favourite book before getting dinner ready. Of course it all depended on how early his uncle would be arriving, for he knew he would be arriving that night.

Anyway, it would be better not to risk being unready. His uncle didn't come around that much, so he deserved a nice reception... Or at least as much as Oz could get to prepare.

On he went, as the clocked ticked by. An hour, two, three...A few times he considered deciding he was done, but there was always something else that could be added, and of course his leisure moment meant nothing compared to the importance of serving others, so he went on.

Midnight struck, though, and there was no one to greet. In the end, he gave into his eyes burning and decided to sleep, still leaving the table served just in case.

About an hour later, his uncle came in through the kitchen door, giggling a greeting for his nephew, only to confirm what he'd already suspected: He was terribly late. His good humour did not let him feel down because of this long, though, and his stomach soon agreed with his smiling face once he was set at the table with a double serving.


End file.
